sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of comic book conventions
This is a list of noteworthy comic book conventions, as distinct from anime conventions, furry conventions, gaming conventions, horror conventions, multigenre conventions, and science fiction conventions. Africa Algeria *International Festival of Comics in Algiers, Algeria (est. 2008) Egypt *EgyCon in Cairo, Egypt (est. 2013) Americas Brazil *Comic Con Experience (CCXP) in São Paulo, SP (est. 2014) *Festival Internacional de Quadrinhos (FIQ) in Belo Horizonte, MG (est. 1999) Canada *Calgary Comic and Entertainment Expo in Calgary, AB *Central Canada Comic Con (C4) in Winnipeg, MB (est. 2006) *Fan Expo Canada in Toronto, ON *Hal-Con in Halifax, NS *Montreal Comiccon in Montreal, QC (est. 2006) *Ottawa Comiccon in Ottawa, ON *Toronto Comic Arts Festival in Toronto, ON (TCAF) (est. 2003) *Toronto Comicon in Toronto, ON *Vancouver Halloween Parade & Expo in Vancouver, BC United States In addition to the conventions listed below, Wizard Entertainment produces large comic book conventions in 21 American cities. *Alamo City Comic Con in San Antonio, TX (est. 2013) *Alternative Press Expo in San Jose, CA (est. 1994) *Baltimore Comic-Con in Baltimore, MD (est. 2000) *Big Apple Comic Con in New York City, NY (est. 1996) *Boston Comic Con in Boston, MA (est. 2007) *Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo in Chicago, IL (est. 2010) *Connecticut ComiCONN in Uncasville, CT (est. 2010) *Comicpalooza in Houston, TX (est. 2008) *Coosa Con in Rome, GA (est. 2019) *Dallas Comic Con in Dallas, TX (est. 2002) *Denver Pop Culture Con in Denver, CO (formerly Denver Comic Con) (est. 2012) *Dragon Con in Atlanta, GA (est. 1987) *East Coast Black Age of Comics Convention in Philadelphia, PA (est. 2002) *East Coast Comicon in Secaucus, NJ (est. 2012 as "Asbury Park Comicon") *Emerald City Comic Con in Seattle, WA (est. 2003) *FanX Salt Lake Comic Convention in Salt Lake City, UT (formerly Salt Lake Comic Con) (est. 2013) *Heroes Convention in Charlotte, NC (est. 1982) *Indy PopCon in Indianapolis, IN (est. 2014) *Intervention in the Washington, D.C. area (est. 2010) *L.A. Comic Con in Los Angeles, CA (est. 2011) *MegaCon in Orlando, FL (est. 1993) *Memphis Comic and Fantasy Convention in Memphis, TN (est. 2010) *MoCCA Festival in New York City, NY (est. 2002) *Motor City Comic Con in Novi, MI (est. 1989) *New York Comic Con in New York City, NY (est. 2006) *North Texas Comic Book Show in Dallas, TX (est. 2011, quarterly events) *Ohio Comic Con in Columbus, OH (est. 1980 as "Mid-Ohio Con") *Pensacola Comic Convention, Pensacola, FL (est. 2010 as "Pensacola Para Con Comic Convention") *Phoenix Fan Fusion in Phoenix, AZ (est. 2002 as "Phoenix Cactus Comicon") *Pittsburgh Comicon in Monroeville, PA (est. 1994) *Rhode Island Comic Con in Providence, RI (est. 2012) *Rose City Comic Con in Portland, OR (est. 2012) *San Diego Comic-Con in San Diego, CA (est. 1970 as the "Golden State Comic Book Convention") *Silicon Valley Comic Con in San Jose, CA (est. 2016) *Small Press Expo in Bethesda, MD (est. 1994) *Small Press and Alternative Comics Expo (SPACE) in Columbus, OH (est. 2000) *STAPLE! in Austin, TX (est. 2005) *Wizard World Chicago in suburban Chicago, IL (est. 1972 as "Nostalgia '72;" later known as the "Chicago Comicon") *WonderCon in Anaheim, CA (est. 1987 in Bay Area as "Wonderful World of Comics Convention") Asia Bahrain *IGN Convention in Manama, Bahrain Bangladesh *Dhaka Pop Culture Expo in Dhaka, Bangladesh India *Comic Con India in Delhi, Mumbai, Bangalore, and Hyderabad, India *Comics Fest India in New Delhi, India Indonesia *Indonesia Comic Con in Jakarta, Indonesia Japan *Comiket in Tokyo, Japan (est. 1975) Malaysia *Comic Fiesta in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia Philippines *Asia Pop Comic Convention in Metro Manila, Philippines *Komikon in Metro Manila, Philippines Saudi Arabia *Saudi Comic Con in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia South Korea *Comic World in Seoul and Busan, South Korea United Arab Emirates *IGN Convention in Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Middle East Film and Comic Con in Dubai, United Arab Emirates Europe Belgium *F.A.C.T.S. in Ghent, Belgium (est. 1993) Finland *Helsinki Comics Festival (est. 1979) France *Angoulême International Comics Festival in Angoulême, France (est. 1974) *Générations Star Wars et Science Fiction in Cusset, France *Lille Comics Festival in Lille, France (est. 2006) Italy *Komikazen in Ravenna (est. 2005) *Lucca Comics & Games in Lucca (est. 1965 in Bordighera as "Salone Internazionale del Comics") *Mantova Comics & Games in Mantova *Romics in Rome Poland *International Festival of Comics and Games in Łódź, Poland (est. 1991) *Warsaw Comic Con in Warsaw, Poland (est. 2017) Romania *East European Comic Con in Bucharest, Romania (est. 2013) Russia *Comic-Con Russia, annual fan convention held in Moscow, Russia (est. 2014) *Starcon, annual convention held in Saint Petersburg, Russia (est. 2012) Slovakia *Comics Salon (est. 2004) United Kingdom *CAPTION in Oxford, England (est. 1992) *Edinburgh Comic Con in Edinburgh, Scotland (est. 2014) *London Film and Comic Con in London, England (est. 2004) *London Super Comic Convention in London, England (est. 2012) *MCM London Comic Con in London, England (est. 2002) *Thought Bubble Festival in Leeds, West Yorkshire (est. 2006) *Wales Comic Con in Wrexham, Wales (est. 2012) Ukraine *Comic Con Ukraine in Kyiv, Ukraine (est. 2018) Oceania Australia *Australian Movie & Comic Expo (formerly Armageddon), in Melbourne *Supanova Pop Culture Expo in various cities *Oz Comic Con in various cities New Zealand *Armageddon (est. 1995). in Auckland, Wellington, Christchurch, and Dunedin. See also * List of defunct comic book conventions Notes A convention is presumed noteworthy if it has received significant coverage in reliable sources that are independent of the convention and satisfies the inclusion criteria for a stand-alone article. Other conditions may apply. References Category:Lists Category:Comics conventions Category:Entertainment lists